Some integrated circuit devices include programmable resources that enable a user of the integrated circuit device to program circuits of the device to implement a selected circuit design. While programmable resources such as Configurable Logic Elements (CLEs) may be implemented in any type of integrated circuit device, such as an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) having programmable resources, other devices are dedicated programmable logic devices (PLDs). The circuit design may be implemented in programmable resources of the device during an initial configuration, and may be altered after the initial configuration during a partial reconfiguration.
Partial reconfiguration is the ability to dynamically modify blocks of the programmable resources by downloading partial bit files, while the remaining programmable resources continue to operate without interruption. Partial reconfiguration allows designers to change functionality on the fly, eliminating the need to fully reconfigure and re-establish links with external hosts, memory devices, or transceivers. The use of partial reconfiguration can allow designers to move to fewer or smaller devices, reduce power, and improve system upgradability. Partial reconfiguration makes more efficient use of the device by only loading in functionality that is needed at any point in time. However, conventional methods of partial reconfigurations can lead to the unnecessary reprogramming or stoppage of programmable resources.
Accordingly, circuits and methods that lead to more efficient reprogramming of resources in an integrated circuit device are desirable.